This invention relates generally to devices for supporting bags, and more particularly concerns an easily molded, improved handle usable to quickly, firmly, and reliably support and retain the narrow plastic handle strands of one or more flimsy plastic bags, and simultaneously.
It is known that flimsy plastic bags, as for example are currently used by many grocery stores and other retail outlets, afford the user a convenient means of transporting small and medium sized objects; however, such bags can, at times, and depending on the number of bags and the weight of each, become difficult and uncomfortable to carry, simultaneously. Also, such bags tend to spill their contents when resting on vibrating surfaces, such as vehicle floors. There is need for means co-operable with the narrow flimsy plastic handle straps of such flimsy bags, in such manner as to obviate the above problems, and also to carry filmsy bag straps in a secure manner.